A Ghost in London
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Carlisle and Esme take a trip to London, where they find someone from Carlisle's past has been waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ghost In London**

**Not Far Away Enough **

Esme looked up from the blueprints for her latest project as the phone rang. She had been considering remodeling the house for several hours and had unearthed some of her earlier blueprints and was perusing them at the kitchen table. That was when the phone disturbed her train of thought.

"Hello Carlisle." She smiled broadly, warmth filling her body when she heard the voice of the person who she considered her other half.

"Esme, sweetheart, you will not believe what happened today!" He spoke fast as Esme laughed. "Don't tell you rediscovered the gall bladder again."

"Even better! You won't believe your ears." He spoke fast and feverishly. She had rarely heard him this excited.

"Well, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"There is a medical convention in London. It only happens once every twenty years. Do you remember the last time it occurred? We were relocating because Jasper slipped."

"How could I forget? You secretly moped around the house for months," she teased.

"Well, it literally would have been the pinnacle of my existence so far," he said passionately. Then after a moment, "You know I mean besides being with you."

"Of course." Esme smiled in agreement.

"Yes, and we _were _talking about going away for awhile." They both smiled and Esme let out a little chuckle at that.

"Yes!" Her eyes lit up. "How perfect! When is it?" Through the kitchen window she spotted Emmett covered in car grease heading to the house. Before a second had passed, she had rushed to the kitchen door, flung it open and was standing blocking Emmett's entrance. "Emmett, clean up before you come into this house."

Esme closed the door and turned to see Rosalie come in with a bright blue blouse covered with black car oil. "Esme, Emmett stained my new shirt with his car grease. Can you help me get the stain out?"

"In a moment," Esme answered.

"But it might set in." Rosalie said anxiously.

"In a minute," Esme said firmly. "I am sorry Carlisle. So when is this convention?"

"Esme!" Rosalie complained motioning to the large black spot on her shirt.

"Rosalie, go down to the laundry room. Get the bottle that says soap. Pour it on your shirt. Put it in the washer." Esme said in one breath. Esme tried to return to her conversion with Carlisle again, she then smelled a strong pungent odor coming from the living room. Not to say her family couldn't handle themselves, but she was generally more worried for their possessions, most of which were antiques and heirlooms.

"Jasper, I told you, you would take out the wrong part," Esme heard Alice's voice angrily.

"Hold on a moment." Esme said wearily.

"Well, you didn't tell me which one _was_ the right one." Jasper responded frustrated.

"I can only see what you _would_ do," His wife reminded him as Esme walked into the living room only to stop stunned at the scene.

The floor was strewn television parts, covering every inch of the floor, making a haphazard path which led to a face-down television set with Alice and Jasper, kneeling over it wielding a screwdriver. They turned to see Esme who stood transfixed.

"We are fixing the television," Jasper answered as he quickly calmed her down.

"What was wrong with it?" Esme uttered.

"Well it was going to be broken," Alice explained, "so we decided to fix the problem before it started." She had an expectant smile on her face as if this made the most sense.

"And you did a _swell _job clearly," Esme responded shocked. "Why didn't you just wait for it to break and call a repair man?"

"Because it would be faster if we fixed it on our own," Jasper started.

"Did any of you know how?" Esme asked.

Alice bit her lip as Jasper said, "I told her it was a bad idea."

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm here." Esme answered holding the telephone back to her ear, shaking her head resignedly as she walked back to the kitchen, only to find the floor smothered in mud.

"So what do you think about London?" Carlisle prompted the stunned vampire.

"Emmett, what did I say about tracking mud through the house?" Esme asked as it became harder to remain calm.

"I washed my hands," Emmett started.

"But you don't have clean shoes, trousers, face, shirt…anything!" Esme pointed out, becoming more high-pitched with each word.

**"**Right… do you want me to clean this up?" Emmett started looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Emmett, though that is what I meant by clean up before you come in the house!" Esme said exasperated.

"Esme, don't yell at him." Rosalie came running up the stairs to defend him.

"Rose, there is mud all over the kitchen." Esme pointed out.

"Don't worry Rose, she was nice about it. Do you want me to clean myself up before I clean the kitchen?"Emmett repeated.

"Yes, Emmett, thank you." Esme answered quickly returning to the phone. "So tell me more about the medical conversion, Carlisle?"

"It is in London," Carlisle said enthusiastically just as a large _CRACK_ came from the living room.

"Jasper, I told you the screen would break if we lifted it like that?" Alice screeched as Esme rushed back into the living room.

"_Now _what?" Esme barked, noticing that even more television parts were spread on the floor along with the broken glass of the television screen.

"We were trying to put it back together," Jasper started.

"I don't even want to know. Just stop!" Esme shouted, frustrated. She took a deep breath which she didn't need to steady herself and spoke in a much calmer tone. "Alice… Jasper… don't touch the television; it's _beyond_ even supernatural repairs. Go to _Best Buy_ and get a new one and have _them_ install it for us." She then turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Emmett, clean the kitchen. Rose, do your own laundry!"

"Esme?" Carlisle called again.

"Carlisle, we are definitely going to London!" Esme answered promptly. "There is only one problem."

"What?" her husband asked in a shocked tone.

"I don't think London is far away enough." Esme answered wryly as Carlisle laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

"I won't be but a moment," Carlisle told Esme. He ducked into the lobby of the Renaissance London Chancery Court Hotel Esme gazed up at the tastefully designed white gray stone building that stood tall into the air with a round arch stone entrance. She looked around delighted to see the street of Highborn. Surrounded by law firms, museums and coffee shops such as the Pert A Manager, and the Café Pasta across the street. Staring in wonder at the glass dome of the Skipton Building Society, along with the smell of the Apostrophe restraint, along with the rhythm of traffic flying through the streets. 

_An entire week to themselves. No children around. No Rosalie complaining about every petty detail. No Emmett messing up everything. No Alice trying to fix things before they happen. No Jasper trying to help Alice fix things before they happened._ Esme sighed and turned back to the cab helping him unload the trunk a the curb in the pouring rain. As soon as she was finished, she paid him then went to shouldered a duffle bag, and button her pea coat stepping out in the rain.

It had been perfect timing; there would be no sun in London all week making it perfect for vampire tourist. Esme began to move toward the hotel, baggage in hand when she felt a tiny tug and sensed her wallet fall from her hip pocket. She would have caught it, but her hands had been occupied.

Esme watched it fall into the gutter where a small rain stream that was crawling its way down highborn. She quickly deposited her luggage under the hotel's stone archway entrance and went to retrieve it. She followed it trying to walk at human speed in the crowded stone pavement. Making a whilst attempt to catch her wallet before someone else grabbed it. Esme continued to followed it, passing through the cross road, racing through A40 to until came to New Turnstile. It was then she stopped to see an overflowing drain between Neu Look and Sunser Drug. She stood staring at a drain overflowing with rainwater, and no sign of the drenched wallet.

"Lovely." Esme spoke to herself, wondering how far away it could have gone, but knowing either way her wallet was gone.

As she started to head back, with her shoulders dropping in disappointment, Esme started to head back. It was then, Esme felt a tap from the back of her left shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am," She turned and faced peculiarly dressed man. It was as if he'd stepped right out of the pages of a Shakespearian play. He seemed to be in his mid-fifties, with fading short blonde hair, tan skin and wore an ascot that failed to hide a large perfectly circular scar around his neck. "I believe this might belong to you." He then proceeded to hand over the wallet.

"Thank you, ever so much," Esme said with a grateful relief, as the man handed the wallet over to him. Esme notice the man staring at her with his bright hazel blue eyes seemed to shimmer and burn unnaturally as he stared. He just stared at her for the longest moment, as if he wanted to question her, but was unsure what to say. He just stared at her as his eyes became covered with a frozen frost.

"You are most welcome ma'am" He politely remarked. "You would not believe what some have found in the gutter."

"I was afraid it went in the sewer." She sighed lightly with relief. "How did you know it was mine?"

"A lucky guess, I suppose." The man conformed glancing towards her in a curious gentlemanly manner. "Is this your first visit to London?" 

"Yes," Esme answered honestly. "I am here with my husband; we are here for the medical convention."

He smiled widely with the wrinkles in his face making an upward movement, and his eyes twinkled a bit when Esme mentioned of her husband. "I assume this is not his first time."

"No," Esme responded wondering how he had guessed. "He's been here before but it was quite a while ago."

"Indeed. He's a doctor?" He investigated with eager curiosity towards Carlisle. Esme notice how he filled up with pride at the news.

"Yes," Esme exclaimed proudly as the man's face showed hits of joy, but trying to remain calm when he said. "Perhaps, he will run into someone he knows."

"Perhaps," Esme said doubtfully. Anyone that Carlisle had known from London was unlikely to be anything but a pile of bones by now. "You are an actor I take it?" She asked glancing at his clothes politely.

He let out a little laugh and responded with a light chuckle, "Certain events proved so."

"Esme!" She heard Carlisle's voice and turned. In a moment he was next to her. "There you are," He looked worried. "I see you found your wallet?"

"This gentlemen, found it actually." She turned back to introduce the two.

"Who?" Carlisle asked. Esme's head turned towards the spot where he stood, he was gone.

"There was a man who caught it for me, and made sure it was returned. He was right here a moment ago. He's gone now." Esme explained wondering how a human could have disappeared so quickly, it was as if he evaporated into the thin air.

"He must have continued on his way." Carlisle speculated offhandedly, as they made their way back. "It is a good thing you can rely on the kindness of strangers."

"Yes," Esme acknowledge out loud, yet in her mind she wondered about the mysterious man that came up to her. He had spoken to her with such familiarly, as if he had known her for a very long time. The way his charming voice spoke with such casualty, like she was a family member then someone she just met.

"You know, this is not far from where I grew up." Carlisle said when they came to the hotel lobby.

"That's interesting," Esme committed as Carlisle folded his umbrella down. "Perhaps, we could see how much it has changed."

"Yes, that would be something I'd liked to see," Carlisle agreed as they walked into the hotel towards the reception desk.

After they had checked in, they got in the elevator to go up to their floor. When they got out on the sixth floor, Esme's phone rang.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hello, Rose."

"I am so sorry to interrupt but you did put me in charge of the cleaning. Jasper and Emmett had a wrestling match and a vase broke. Don't worry I already yelled at them." Rosalie informed.

"Wonderful." Esme huffed, wondering if she should have given the definition of an emergency before she left. "Did you clean it up?"

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"Good," Esme rolled her eyes. "What is the problem?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the vase was broken… thanks to them." Rosalie explained.

"Thank you for being so conscientious. Please tell them to wrestle outside from now on, since those are the rules." Esme advised dryly, considering she had repeated the same thing a few thousand times over the decades.

"Don't worry, I did." Rosalie told her. Esme nodded and hung up. She put her mobile phone in her pocket and fastened the button over it.

"Why did we take our phones with us?" Carlisle asked as he opened the door to their room.

"We thought there might be a real need." She frowned down at her phone, already missing them. "What if there was an emergency or something."

"I guess you're right," Carlisle agreed with her, the truth was without the phone would require Esme running to the payphone every hour, and constantly worrying about what could go wrong. Esme sighed opening the door, divided between enjoying her time, or stressing the conditions of home.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Carlisle asked as he dropped his bags off to the side as Esme came in with her bags.

"I think we have a bit of jet lag." Esme sighed she gave him a gentle kiss, shrugging off the worries of the 'children' along with her soaked coat.

"And that bed looks very comfortable." Carlisle smiled as he enveloped her in his arms and closed the curtains. It was when they started to kiss….

_CRASH_!

The resting vampire was disturbed by the sound of rocks crashing through the window, along with people shouting raucously on the street, words of anger swirling among them and sharp curse words. They were ready to attack, with thoughts of violence and emotions of fury coming towards them. Esme sprang to the window, wondering what could cause such violent uproar so quickly.

She peered out of the window. The street was peaceful, with nothing but cars and people walking peacefully on their way up and down the stone sidewalk with slickers and umbrellas out to avoid the rain.

"What was that? A few seconds ago it was complete chaos, now it's like nothing happened down there." Esme confusedly looked toward the street outside, still shaken by the loud ruthless noise of the crowd. "You didn't hear that?"

"No, but you know what I see…we did get a pretty good view." Carlisle said coming up to put his arms around her.

"We did." She nodded, still wondering what caused that crash.

"Simply beautiful." Glancing up at him, noticing a little late, Esme noted that he was not looking at the window. She ignored whatever she heard, and gave full focus to her husband.

~X~

Later that evening Esme and Carlisle were getting ready for a night out on the town. She donned a dark blue sundress along with a pair of purple heels. While Carlisle was getting ready to shower, she started going through brochures she had collected at the airport. Esme found one in particular that she did not remember picking up. It was a post card for St. Dunstan-in-the-East Church Garden. It was a picture of a tiny fountain surrounded by a tiny stone circle covered with roses along with a large tree reaching out to it with its bright green leaves, and rich green grass surrounding it. Esme glanced through it, noticing the lovely garden surrounded the remains of an old church which had been razed in World War Two. The remaining standing walls stood out, catching her interest. Perhaps it was the beautiful gothic architecture. It was definitely something worth seeing, the garden itself seemed to be an absolute enchanting sight, too marvelous not to see.

As she stared at the image of the ruins again the sound of a window crashing rang through, followed by chaotic hard knocks on the hotel room door. Esme went to answer the door, wondering who could it be, but when she went to open it no one was there. She peaked out her head, to see the red carpet hall was completely empty, nothing but the shut doors along with the music and conversions of the other guest she picked up with her advance hearing.

"Carlisle," Esme called as she heard the shower water starting. "I am going to the downstairs lobby, I will meet you there."

"Alright then, I will meet you down there." Carlisle informed as Esme got ready to leave.

Esme grabbed her purse and stuffed the postcard into it. She stepped onto the elevator down the hallway and after three floors a young human woman joined her. She was a rather unusual woman, she had bright flushed red cheeks, with strains of dark midnight, pitched black hair that went down to her waist in wildly loose curls molded into a crown shape. She wore a long ankle-length, red evening gown that clung to her tall hour-glass body like a corset with large puffy sleeves and a flattering square-cut neckline. The silk fabric shaped her round cuffed like breast, slim-fitted her round curved waist then flowing into a skirt that went just above her ankles.

"I hope you don't mind some company," She asked giving Esme a sweet smile that lifted the muscles of her round face revealing her pearl white teeth hiding behind her velvet red lips.

"No, not at all," Esme welcomed her as she put the brochure to her nose to resist catching the sweet devouring scent her blood alone in the elevator.

"You are American. Which state are you from?" She jumped excitedly.

"Washington." Esme chocked out still holding her breath as much as possible. "My husband and I are here for a medical convention."

"I see," The woman sighed thoughtfully. She paused and continued merrily "I am here with my boyfriend." She informed as the elevator opened to the main floor.

"Have either your husband or you been to London before?" The woman asked blinking, eager for an answer. Esme stared at the woman astounded as she had been asked the same question in the short few hours of their arrival. Perhaps nosiness was considered thoughtful here.

"Yes, I believe so," Esme informed the woman realizing there was no smell to the woman whatsoever. She was completely scentless, not even a sign of perfume, not to mention the absence of the mouth watering blood that often pumped through humans. Esme couldn't even hear this woman's steady heart beat, that kept humans alive.

_How strange_, Esme thought to herself, letting out a breath considering there was no point in holding it.

"Maybe he will take you to some of the sights he saw last time," the woman suggested cheerfully as Esme nodded and left the elevator. She made her way down the hall, to The Lounge bar. She made her way through the cigar filled room, taking a seat at the tall stool and started reading through some of the many sight-seeing brochures.

"May, I get you anything miss." Esme's eyes moved upward, to see a tall, bald head bar tender staring at her with his teeth jittering in awe towards Esme.

"No, thank you," Esme answered politely.

"I'll buy," He offered almost chocking.

"I'm fine, thank you," Esme smiled towards the man, as he grinned widely with his teeth showing, like a nervous school boy instead of a grown man.

"Alright miss," He left, Esme then heard the two men speaking from the kitchen. "Go look at the bar, there is a spectacular sight." He rushed quickly.

"What is it this time?" Another male asked tiredly.

"A woman, and not just any woman, I swear she has beauty that is beyond human." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" The other man argued back. "I don't see a single female out there."

"The only lady out there." He answered. "I must say, she's hard to miss."

Esme couldn't help but chuckle to herself, as she went through the postcards and broachers, planning her trip. She was sorting through the places to see, making a schedule for herself, when she came the post card for the garden made from the ruins of the old church again. She notice a strange spectacle that stood from the side of the photograph. It was this white flash that beamed from the side of an old church wall. She then felt a slight draft noticing the woman from the elevator peering over her shoulder.

"I have been there before," She said in a careful steady voice. "My boyfriend took me there once. I wasn't very fond of it. But there is a resident who I am sure will treat you like family. You have to visit."

"Resident?" Esme questioned gazing at the garden for a short moment, then turned towards her.

"Yes, I am sure the main groundskeeper will treat you as family." She said in a light sigh.

"I will certainly put it on my list." Esme nodded towards her. "Thank you for the suggestion."

"It is a place that you simply must see before heading home," She repeated with a shrilling light squeamish gaggle as if she was trying hard not to burst into laughter. "Someone there is just dying to meet you." She then roared an echoing howl.

"What?" Esme asked shocked and confused by the strange laugher, but when she glanced over the woman seemed to have vanished. Esme glanced at the post card one more time. The gardens were not far from their hotel; she decided that maybe exploring the old ruins might keep her occupied during Carlisle's convention.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme was sitting at the corner of the bar, with her legs crossed and her coat draping over her shoulders as she waited for Carlisle. When he arrived, Carlisle couldn't help but instantly grin, as he watched her sway back and forth with the rhythm of the hotel music while she glanced around staring at each of the hotel paintings. She was extraordinarily beautiful sitting there waiting for him to walk in. He paused for a long moment to stare at her. That was when the cell phone rang causing her to frown.

She quickly dug it out of her purse to answer it, "Jasper, how is it working….alright, what did I tell you and Alice about letting the repair man install it…..why would you do that?...alright, I don't care, so why did you call….is that a problem…..fine, if it makes you feel better I will speak to Alice…yes….are you serious, this is your idea of an emergency….alright, there should be a slip of paper labeled 'directions' that should be in the box, if you read them they will help you.…alright, I love you too…..good bye."

"Did the house burn down?" Carlisle asked coming up to her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Not yet," Esme answered with a smile, turning around to greet him. "But it might be by the time we get home." She said letting out a little laugh. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered as he helped her step down from the stool, and place her hands on his arm. She walked out with him out to the hotel lobby. It was then that Esme saw her again; the girl who was completely scentless was standing in the hotel lobby with her strange image being completely ignored by the other people running around the hotel. It seemed Esme was the only one who noticed her. She saw the girl waiting with her hands on her hips as a man came in from nowhere coming right towards her. He was young, yet familiar. He was short and slim, yet muscular and had handsome features, bright sunshine-blonde hair that slicked back, with tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

He came up next to the girl; she didn't even look at him to notice his presence. Instead a smile came across her face. It seemed that she knew he had been looking for her, and she knew of his happiness at finding her. Esme was going to smile at her, when Carlisle passed, he stopped and looked at Carlisle and disappeared. Esme then heard the sound of loud screams coming from outside on the streets as if a mob were being violent out on the street.

"What is going on?" Esme asked coming outside,anxious to see what the chaos was about. She stepped outside to find nothing but the usual nightlife in London.

"I don't know what's going on," Carlisle said casually as he looked at some of the brochures. "I guess we can find something to do when we get on the bus."

"I guess… how far away is the bus stop?" Esme asked, finding herself looking forward to the sights, as Carlisle handed her the brochures and opened an umbrella to protect her from the light rain droplets that came down, making it perfect for them to get on a bus and observe the London night.

Later, the bus stopped, and a woman got on. It was the same woman Esme had seen with her boyfriend at the hotel. She came on and gave them a happy little smile when she saw the two of them. Esme remained quiet as she sat right across from Carlisle. "Excuse me sir, but may I ask if you are here for the medical convention?" She looked over and asked while fluttering her enchanting eye lashes.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, having noticed the woman's strange appearance as she got on the bus, Esme however recognized her but did not say a word. She knew there was something about this woman that was not quite right. "How did you know?

"I was introduced to your wife earlier," The woman pointed out. "I heard you've been here before. When was that?"

"It was a while ago," Carlisle answered briefly.

"I see," She nodded with a mesmerizing angelic smile. "My name is Elfreda by the way, I know it sounds odd but I come from an odd family. We are in the medical business ourselves, if you know what I mean."

"Doctor?" Esme asked turning her head.

"No. We make and sell home remedies. My boyfriend was shocked when he found out, but didn't say anything." She answered with a slightly impish grin.

"Perhaps you've met him." Elfreda stated confidently.

"I don't know too many people here," Carlisle explained casually, not understanding what she wanted or why she was telling him all of this.

"You might," Freda remarked bewilderingly. "You could even have relatives here you don't know about yet."

"What are you talking about?" Esme jumped in, getting a little annoyed by this persistently perplexing woman , as Freda looked over and smiled towards them. "You might find out." She then got off the bus and disappeared into the night, passing humans who seemed not to notice her, or her odd choice of clothing.

After a few moments pause, Carlisle asked Esme with some effort, "Did she seem nervous to you?"

"No, I thought she was rather confident," Esme answered. "I think she and her boyfriend are staying at our hotel. I saw them in the lobby together. I wonder why she wasn't with him on the bus."

"Strange," Carlisle mumbled as they got off the bus at Tottenham Court Road.

They turned left onto Oxford Street through the busy sidewalks when Esme began to hear strange footsteps. Despite the sound of the rushing traffic, the loud, thumping music from the nearby clubs filling the air, and the numerous conversions they could hear for miles around. It was one noise Esme could hear clearer than anything else, it was the sound of wooden shoes on the concrete sidewalk following her _'clip, clop, clip, clop, clip clop'_ . She turned to see who might be making such a noise, but it was nothing more than the people walking up and down the sidewalks. Through the sounds of women in high heels, the men in business suites and pointed, hard shoes, one sound was clear. It was the _'clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop' _of wood against the pavement.

Soho Theatre, Dean Street, London

"Carlisle, tonight is recycling night," Esme asked checking her phone suddenly, with a slight note of hysteria. "Do you think I should call them?"

"Do you think they will remember to take it out?" Carlisle asked.

"I wrote it down…..does that mean they will remember." Esme asked worriedly.

"One of us better call them," Carlisle answered with a small smirk, knowing that Esme would call even if he told her not to.

"Let me do it," Esme said as she grabbed her phone and went outside to a dark alley and pressed send as Emmett answered the phone.

"Hey, I though you said not to call you," Emmett responded jokingly. That rule was broken with twenty minutes into their flight.

"We didn't say anything about us calling you," Esme answered as she felt a slight breeze causing her to put her coat on. It was strange-vampires are not supposed to get cold, but she couldn't help but feel a slight chill coming from this wind. "Now, remember, it will be Thursday morning in your time zone….what did you do this morning?"

"Just came back from taking out the garbage…..and Alice hasn't had a vision of the house collapsing so all is good." Emmett joked. "You can stop worrying, we are all just getting ready to go hunting and Rosalie set up some tarp to put our clothes on, so she can take them to the laundry room right when we get back."

"Thank you so much, Emmett," Esme sighed calming down instantly, but missing them. "Be sure to send everyone my love."

"No problem," Emmett said. "Have fun in London. Talk to you later."

"I'll call you," Esme promised as she hung up the phone and began to walk back towards the club when she heard a slight ruffle as well as the scent of human blood coming towards her. She shrugged and continued her way back to Carlisle when she the sound of heavy boots became the closest sound to her, Esme paused and turned.….someone was following her. Who? A human this time, his blood was luring her. She wondered what he was doing, he was coming close to her when Esme felt a click to her right year.

"Give me your purse," He shouted in a tough tone.

"What?" Esme asked as she looked towards him, becoming a little overwhelmed by his scent.

"Now," The man ordered pointing the gun at her, attempting to mug a vampire, alone, in a dark alley.

She took a deep breath remembering what she was and what he was. He pointed the gun at her, the human was trying to threaten the life of a vampire. A human male thinking he can overpower her, and take advantage of her. Thinking she was nothing more than a mere helpless woman, she felt sorry for him as she handed him the purse.

"Now, go to your knees and count to twenty," The man ordered getting ready to make his getaway. She hated to kill….but he was out to harm her. It would be hard not to take his blood if she spilled it in the process. The man ordered her to go to her knees, Esme refused. She knew London would not miss this man. She took a deep breath preparing to silence him permanently as the man shouted at her "You've got three seconds to hand it over and get to your knees or your life is over."

The man was very wrong, Esme raised her palm as the man pointed the gun right at her head when the man stopped. He seemed to be chocking as he dropped the purse, Esme than looked past the mugger and saw behind him another man was squeezing his fingers around the mugger's neck. It was as if all the air was being squeezed out of him. Esme looked up to see who it was who held the mugger. She recognized him instantly as the man who saved her wallet earlier.

"Leave her be," the man ordered as the mugger dropped the purse for Esme to grab. He then pushed the mugger to the ground as he gave a nasty glare. "You stay away from her," He spoke cruelly to the mugger, who looked around frantically for a moment before running away.

"Are you alright," the man asked as his faced softened looking towards Esme.

"Yes," She answered wondering how this random stranger seemed to be in the right place at the right time twice in the same day, wondering how in the world he just appeared out of nowhere to save her. It was as if he was protecting her.

"Sorry, I didn't come earlier, lucky I saved you from doing that nasty deed," He shook his head, knowing what she would have done. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Esme answered gratefully. "Thank you,"

"Anytime, Esme," The man assured.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Esme asked.

"We have a lot in common," The man answered than walked away, drifting into the mist of the streetlights. Esme's eyes grew wide as he evaporated, blending in with the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you doing today?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I think I am going to tour some old buildings," Esme answered thinking of the church. "Call me when the meeting's done, will you?"

"We can meet up then," Carlisle smiled as they walked out. It was a shame they were going their separate ways but this was what they came for, so Carlisle had no choice. Both Carlisle and Esme knew that in two days Carlisle's conferences would be done, and they could sightsee together.

"We can walk out together," Esme suggested as Carlisle nodded, he liked that idea. They took the elevator. It went down to the third floor and opened, admitting Freda who was dressed in a plain black low-cut dress that was very revealing and she wore her hair down in tight curls.

"So nice to see you again," She smiled happily. "So what are up to on this fine day in London?"

"Not much," Esme answered nervously.

"Oh," Freda sounded disappointed.

"What?" Esme asked wondering why this girl seemed to be everywhere they went.

"Nothing, I was just hoping from what happened last night you would want to do some…sightseeing," She smiled towards Esme

"We already saw Big Ben," Carlisle pointed out.

"That's not what I meant," Freda smiled with a little secretive laugh,

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked questioning this woman's mental stability. 

"Yes, I'm fine, have a good time I hope you run into some things that might be familiar." She smiled again.

"What?" Esme asked as she looked at her.

"You know what they say, no matter where you are, family is always with you," She laughed as the phone rang.

"Who's that?" Esme asked.

"It's just Edward," Carlisle answered looking towards Freda. "He's our son,It's his daughter's first day of school, she should be done by now…he promised to call and tell us how it went." Carlisle went on, not sure why he was revealing this much to a perfect stranger.

"Good," Freda smiled towards him. "Your son… that's good. I guess one never abandons their own." The doors opened and she left before they could question her some more. Esme and Carlisle both agreed it would be a good idea to keep some distance from Freda for the remainder of the trip. There was something about her that didn't seem quite right.

'St. Dunstan-in-the-East Anglican Church'

The church was truly a beautiful sight, but there was something else that made Esme rather curious about it. It was a strange force that pulled her there. Something was strange about the marble white steeples that made her want to see them. She walked inside, anxious to join the tour and explore the decimated church. The first thing she noticed when she walked in, was the feeling of being welcome. She felt like she was walking into the house of a beloved family member. She also felt like someone was watching her, something was waiting for her arrival. Esme waited for the tour to began and listen closely as the woman introduced herself and got started on the history of the church. She than felt a tap on her shoulder as if something was trying to get her attention.

The tour guide went up to explain the pulpit. That was when she first heard the voices. "He didn't return with you?" A man asked. "I warned him not to go; I knew something wasn't right, what happened?"

"I don't think I can say," another voice started.

"Please, don't do this to me, he is the only family I have left, please have mercy and tell me what happened to him." the voice said again, he seemed very worried.

"We don't know, we went after it and when we caught it he was gone," The voice started, Esme than felt an angered rage. "No, no, it can't be, he's my son it can't be.' The voice than quieted down fading to a silent cry as she felt something touch her shoulder, it was a cold touch that made her jump and turned. Esme then came face to face with the same man who saved her from the mugger last night.

"Esme, so nice to see you again," He smiled happily.

"You too," Esme said as he looked at him, he was wearing another strange Shakespeare costume, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"This use to be my second home until…"The man started, Esme noticed he looked rather weary. She wondered if something had happened to the man that made him that way.

"Oh!" She started with slight trepidation; he seemed to have taken an interest in her. "How did you know my name?" 

"I pay attention," The man answered with brevity and disappeared again.

The tour guide led them to the bell tower where Esme noticedhow strange the city seemed from that height. She was about to take a photograph on her cell phone when the voice sounded again. The voice was alone this time, and it had a tone that gave Esme chills up her spine. "He's still alive… I know it! He's out there still alive, I don't care what happened, he's my son and I will not condemn him." It sounded like a man going insane, he sounded like he was in pain and felt pure misery. He put Esme in the mind of someone who had lost everything, as though he were someone who had nothing left. She heard him let out an angry cry "This is my fault isn't it, for not standing up to you, for letting you suffer." Guilt came from every word; his own personal tragedy haunted him. 'Please make him come back, and give me some peace.' The voice disappeared again. Esme felt sad for him she turned around to rejoin the tour when she spotted the man again.

"Isn't this a lovely place to think?" He asked with a smile.

"If I lived here it would be," Esme answered as her cell phone beeped. She had received a text message from Bella. 'TEACHERS REPORTED SHE WAS INSPIRING'. It made Esme feel very proud.

"Is that from one of your children?" the man asked curiously. "Tell me about them, I truly want to know everything."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Don't I have at least that right?" The man asked. Esme took a closer look at him, noticing that she could see right through him. She started to wonder why he had been with her everywhere she went, why he so protective of her, why he wanted to know about her and Carlisle's life back at home. Something was strange about this man, something about him seemed unreal. There was something about him that was not quite right.

"Excuse me but I have to catch up with the tour," She said quietly, he nodded in response.

It was later in the tour Esme was allowed to explore the ruins of the public gardens. She took pictures of the plants that grown over the ruins from what was left after the church was bombed during World War Two. She was taking pictures of what usedto be a window and now had vines growing through it making it look enchanting when she heard the voice again.

'Please, rethink what you are doing?" A man started. 'Think of the consequences.'

'I'm a widower, not to mention he is gone, I have nothing left why should I care what happens to me, I am going to figure out what happens and I am going to do whatever it takes to bring justice to him' the man said furiously. 'It is for him, your children are still with you. So don't you dare tell me you understand my burden, I should have done this back when I was a younger but I was too foolish to let them take her from me. I caused pain on others because of it, and I taught my son to do the same and look at what happened. I am going to do it, and this time I will tell the truth' the man said firmly. Esme looked around to see if this speech was from some stranger behind her. She turned to find no one. Esme realized she was alone in the garden, yet she heard her name being beckoned.

"Esme," he said. Esme looked around, to see who this was; she heard it again as though it were in the wind. "Esme" the voice came again slightly louder. Finally, she heard her name being called clearly. "Esme". She then looked around to see the strange translucent man once again leaning against the wall of a ruin.

"How lovely it is to see you again," he smiled happily approaching her.

"I wish I could say the same," Esme said backing away as his body faded in the wind while he approached her.

Esme was now going to leave. Nothing could stop her from escaping this man's presence. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, he scared her. He clearly was something strange, not a human, not a vampire…something completely unknown that she had no desire to know. She kept her front towards him, not knowing what he was capable of, the man smiled and faded away. Esme turned around in relief and started go back in the church to continue her exit but once again found him right in front of her.

"Why would you run from me?" The man asked coming closer as Esme continued backing away feeling trapped. "What signs have I given to you of being a threat? I think it is ridiculous that a woman of your kind would be scared of my kind."

"What?" Esme asked as the man smiled and jumped appearing once again standing on the ruin walls.

"I think we are a bit faster considering we don't need the reflexes it takes to make a turn." He explained as he floated down to her level. "We just go through anyone or anything blocking our way." He then let out a tiny laugh as if he was trying to be funny.

"Excuse me," Esme started. "You mean you…."

"Vampires can't go through walls, we can which makes us faster," He smiled as if he outsmarted her. "So I'm sorry my dear, you are not getting away from me until you hear me out, I do find it a little insulting that you would want to run from me, I thought you would consider me family." The man shrugged. "Of course you have been told I would think otherwise."

"What?" Esme asked shocked as the man smiled and jumped coming right next to her, surrounding her, keeping her trapped in his presents.

"Please don't get scared, you're like a daughter to me, and I never thought of you as anything but a daughter since he first laid eyes on you, even before for that matter. Do you know how insulting it is that you view me as a threat?" The man started coming closer to Esme.

"You are not going to hurt me, are you?" Esme asked flatly, knowing that he wasn't without him answering, despite the fact this man scared every inch of her being, despite clearly being completely undefeatable, vampires couldn't even escape or catch his kind he clearly did not mean to be a threat. It was just something about his presence that wasn't quite right, but her instincts told her to trust him as the man smiled at her. He was interested in her, Esme wanted to know why.

"Esme," The man smiled with the laugh of someone who was on the brink of losing their insanity, Esme was able to get a closer look at him. She than realized his facial features were very familiar, so familiar she now felt guilty for fearing him. He smiled at her in a loving manner and said, "You are married to my son, why would I hurt you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle was walking out of the convention, he found it quit fascinating listening to newly discovered parts of the brain, and the latest breakthroughs in education and surgery techniques. He was walking out with packages of free products and piles of broachers he collected from doctors all around the world.

It was a soft wisp of a voice beckoning his name amongst the windy day, "Carlisle," he turned and for a brief second he thought he saw Freda again, now he was wondering if this woman was stalking him this was too much for coincidence.

"Carlisle," Freda sighed as smoke came from her breath glaring towards him rather angry. "So nice to see you, again." She said coming up to him. "I am waiting to meet my boyfriend here, but he's not coming." She hissed in anger.

"Oh," Carlisle said to amuse her, as he was careful not to turn her back towards her. He nodded and backed away hoping not to get caught in conversion with her. He wondered why no one else seemed to notice her strangely dressed attire, people just passed by without even glancing towards. "He'll probably be here soon."

"It's too late," She muttered sadly to herself, but it was clear for Carlisle to hear as she appeared in front of Carlisle again.

"That's nice," Carlisle said to amuse her. He continued walking ignoring her as he went pass her. He wasn't a physiologist but he could tell she had some issues, and was attempted to inform her that the physiologist convention was being held in Berlin, perhaps it would be wise for her to stock the doctors attending that one. Her insanity made Aro seem sane, just the way she stared at him in hatred. Carlisle continued walking at a fast but still at human pace as he smelled smoke fill the air. He turn around, couldn't see anything but he smelled a thick smoke around him those, yet he couldn't even sense where this fire was coming from, nor could his advance hearing he couldn't hear the humans in distress but it was clearly there.

"He's not coming," Fred shouted giving him an angry glare. "He promised to come, but he's not."

"Who?" Carlisle asked, he turned, she was behind him a second ago, now she's right in front of him. She seemed sad, his compassion had got to him as he found a great concerned for this woman's well-being, he smelled the smoke as she looked at him. "He, who I have cursed."

Carlisle than herd his cell ring, he checked it to see he had a missing call from Esme. He glanced back up, the woman was gone.

'St. Dustan-in-the-East Anglican Church'

"Who?" Esme asked frozen solid staring at the figure, he did look similar to Carlisle except older, in his mid-fifties. He was strange, not the prestige pastor Carlisle described his hair was out, wild and his clothes were ragged like a drunken human along with strange marks around his neck.

"Did Carlisle tell you my name?" he asked coming towards her as Esme felt an ice chill as if all the hair on her back stood up.

"Thomas Cullen," Esme answered choking. "Your ….."

"Dead?" Thomas responded. "And you are undead so we have something in common." He seemed a little too casual than for man who slaughtered innocents accusing them of being their kind. Esme could see it was him those, in his ghostly form it was her husband's father.

"Why are you…..a…..ghost?" Esme choked, she never come across something like this before, except a few times in her girlhood when she would hear tribal drums on her farm, and see shadows from her window, then come out to find complete silence. Besides that, nothing paranormal has ever happened to her until now. This person however was standing right in front of her, speaking, clear with full color. He acted as if he was somewhat solid.

"Why are you a vampire?" Thomas shrugged too casually. "I guess we all got to be something." He pointed out as the phone rang. Esme still stared at him shocked as she heard her cell phone ring, she looked down….it was Carlisle.

"Is it him?" He asked as Esme nodded, knowing he was referring to Carlisle. "Tell him," He whispered in her ear, coming beside her in less than a minute. "Tell him….he'll believe you."

"Esme, I just got out, where do you think we should meet?" Carlisle asked as Esme tried to mutter out what to say, she couldn't just tell him like the ghost wanted.

"Inform him where you are at least?" Thomas begged her. "Let him know, it was I who drawn you here." He demanded.

"You what?" Esme asked astonished.

"He'll believe you," He whispered to her ear.

"Esme where are you?" Carlisle asked as Esme muttered out what to say, she couldn't just flat out say his father is haunting her like he wished.

"At least let him know where you are," Thomas begged her. "The hotel does not give broachers of public gardens, you didn't wonder why there was nothing on Big Ben, Parliament, museums, Buckingham Palace, only this place." He asked as he circled of bricks with a large brown fountain in the middle. "I sent it to you, it was calling you, Esme. Now tell my son what is going on." He said appearing under the light brown stone arch. He said quickly and desperately.

"I'm touring this old garden, it's was once the ruins of this old church." Esme started. "It was once St. Dustan in the East."

"That church…." Carlisle said bewildered by the coincidence. Esme nodded, she was already aware of that fact.

"He never returned, that's what lead to my state." The man fumed, Esme wondered if he got the idea it was his fault his son didn't come home, she wondered if he had even acknowledge the fact Carlisle was scared of him after his transformation.

"It was your fault." Esme pointed out, not knowing what else to say to him and about this situation. Surly he knew what lead Carlisle into going after the vampires.

"Who are you talking to?" Carlisle asked, with his mind comprehending that Esme went there on her own, he plan to show her, if he would of known that's where he was going, he would of told her the personal history he had with that church.

"Someone who works here," Esme answered trying to be honest as possible.

"Gardner?" Carlisle asked, that place couldn't possibly hold too much employment opportunity.

Esme glanced back over to see her father-in-law he knew it more than anyone, it was his haunting grounds. She couldn't help but watch as a man came up and pulled a man's wallet. The man stop turned to pick it up. Thomas dropped it to the ground. He then created a strong wind and moved the wallet from square to square around the cobbled fountain at the corner. The man kept chasing after it.

"Well, he certainly thinks of himself as entertainment." She said a little disappointed. Thomas moved his gaze towards Esme.

"Tell him," Thomas ordered followed by a little laugh. "Tell him, right here, right now."

"I can't just tell him," Esme turned back to him. "What do you want me to say, 'Hi, honey, I am here having a conversion with your dead father?"

"Yes, my father did preached at that church." Carlisle said surprised, he never mentioned it more than once.

"That's what I was wondering," Esme said quickly as Thomas let out a disappointing sigh.

"Ask him to meet you here, this is the only place where he will see me, go head, tell him." He said pressuring her into reveling the true reason why she came here, which Esme still had a hard time understanding.

"It's a garden now," Esme explained wondering if she could find an excuse to get away from this spirit.

"Tell him to meet you….tell him to meet you here." Thomas repeated, this time it sounded like a warning.

"Or what?" Esme asked, turning over.

"You will regret it." Thomas informed her. "I will make sure you will."

"What?" Esme questioned, realizing he threaten her.

"Tell him," he said again.

"What will you do?" She responded a little frighten backing away.

"I am not going to hurt you," He hissed insulted. "But you will regret it."

"Esme," Carlisle repeated trying to get her attention.

"Yes," She said going back to the conversation.

"Where would you like to meet?" Carlisle asked as Thomas came up to her again.

"Tell him, now." He said in a very serious tone, the kind a fourth grade teacher approached a troubled pupil.

"How about we meet at the hotel?" Esme asked, knowing Thomas is most likely only haunted the church. "We can plan our way from there."

"You are going to regret it," Thomas warned.

"Sounds good," Carlisle said. "Meet you there."

"Meet you there," She said quickly and hung up.

"You are going to regret it…" the man warned as the storm-like wind filled the air and brie started to skied across the garden.

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked.

"You'll see me around," The man promised. "I tend to travel." She heard the loud mob voice rage the air around her. She could hear them along with the sounds of windows breaking with men and women voices coral into screams of demand violence. She than felt a wave of shivering fear as if she was surrounded by danger, as if the hateful roars were centering on her. Esme then examine her surroundings and saw nothing; she kept telling herself that hundreds of times over….she saw nothing. He wasn't around, the man who would scourge innocents in attempts to rid the world of evil created more evil. Thomas wasn't with her, she took a deep breath and headed out of the church reminding herself what she saw was figures…just her vampire mind playing strange tricks on her. it was clear of one thing, whatever she saw, whether it was the ghost of her father-in-law or something else….it wasn't real. She was sure nothing was going to harm her.

Esme waited in the hotel room to meet Carlisle, they later planned to see Big Ben and of course get a few gifts for the kids. But for now, they just wanted to enjoy each other, have a few moments to themselves. They met at the door she smiled giving him a warm kiss it wasn't long until they became wrapped in each other's arms. They started to kiss softly, until Esme heard a loud thud, followed by very loud classical music coming from a player. Esme stopped and looked around, wondering where the music was coming from…it seemed to surround her.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he watched his wife Esme ran around the room than started pounding the walls.

"Turn it down" Esme shouted at the neighbor for overplaying their music.

"Turn what down?" Carlisle asked, he couldn't hear anything.

"That music," Esme answered as looked up hearing the person staying in the room next door playing music very loud, so loud it made their walls shook, than he sung to it off beat.

"You don't hear that?" She looked towards her husband.

"Hear what?" Carlisle asked, the only thing he could hear was the traffic and the people below with his advance hearing he could hear the music in the cars but that was it….nothing was playing next door.

"Excuse me," Esme walked out to the hall where the maid was coming out of the room. "But is there any way we can inform the guess to please turn it down?"

The maid gave her an odd look, as if cotton balls were glued to her face and answered. "I believe your mistaken ma'am, the person in this room checked out around noon in a very mad rush to get out." Esme stood still, noon was the same time she told Thomas Cullen to leave, she huffed to herself….it was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme kept saying that to herself- it was nothing. She had to tell herself over and over again that there was no one in that hotel room. She could still hear the music, along with the drunken laughter, but she kept reminding herself no one was there.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, as Esme went into the open room when the house-keeping staff left. He looked around; no one was in the room. Esme glanced quickly, she saw a couple dancing near the window, who laughed to themselves as they faded into the wallpaper pattern.

"Carlisle," Esme asked gently with a slight panicked undertone as she gently walked to him. "Have you had any experiences with the..."

"The what?" Carlisle asked.

"The paranormal?" Esme finished with as casual a tone as she could manage.

"No," Carlisle answered, suspicious of the question. "In all my centuries I have never had any experiences with ghosts… even when I lived in a boarding house that was believed to be haunted, I still saw no evidence."

"Oh," Esmeexhaled unsatisfied.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worry coloring his tone.

"I was just wondering…",she hesitated already knowing the answer "what part of London did you grow up in?"

"I thought you were around there today?" Carlisle questioned her.

"Yes, I couldn't help but wonder how much it had changed." Esme continued. "I am sure a couple of familiar things haven't left yet."

"Esme," Carlisle said leading her out, very worried about her. "Do youwant to go for a walk?"

"Yes," Esme nodded letting out an unconsciously held breath, as the echoes of laughter in her mind rang clearly into her eardrums. For a fraction of a second, she wondered if sanity was beyond her reach now, as the laughter echoed in her head. Nothing had ever haunted them before, but they were haunting her now. It seemed nothing strange had ever happened to them until she dismissed her father-in-law, even after he threatened her.

"He warned me…"Esme said to herself.

What?" Carlisle turned wondering who she was talking about.

"Nothing," Esme answered shaking the negative thoughts off. "Come on, lets go."

"Let's go," Carlisle said agreeing.

Esme and Carlisle grabbed their coats and pulled them on for perceptions sake in rainy London. Shefelt her mobile phone vibrate, which turned out to be a text messagefrom Rosalie. It told of how Jasper and Alice accidently broke the radio and bought a new one that looked exactly like the one, as if nothing had happened. Esme and Carlisle shared a brief smile. Neither of them cared about the radio but were relieved that Rosalie thought they should know.

They walked to the elevator hand-in-hand. They arrived at it as Freda came out. She didn't speak a word, but gave Esme a smile with a haze in her eyes. She looked at them superiorly, like she knew something they did not. They ignored her, and headed out to the city of London

It was a calm cool afternoon, with clouds covering the sun making it perfect to take a walk through the city streets. They held hands as walked,watching the city and simply enjoying the hustle and bustle of Central London, and seeing the sights on every street corner. They simply enjoyed spending time with each other.

They went on a double-decker tour bus, listening to a knowledgeable multilingual man, when he bus stopped at a traffic light. The bells rang loudly as Esme looked over and saw the ruins of the St. Dubstan in The East Anglican Church, Carlisle nudged her shoulder and smiled.

"See the book shop there?" Carlisle quietly indicated, pointing his fingers.

"Yes," Esme looked to where he had pointed, which stood at the gray stone corner.

"That was where the house I grew up would have been." Carlisle pointed. Esme smiled nervously peeking into the window to observe the building which was now a bookstore. She noticed a man dressed elegantly in sixteenth century attire that seemed completely unnoticed amongst the customers with the exception of a few shoppers who simply pulled their sweaters tighter and started rubbing their hands together to warm up. She watched as he looked up and saw them. The bus starting moving again as the figuresped through the stone walls, and quickly came through the window of the bus. When Esme looked up less than a second later, Thomas Cullen was standing over her with a half smile playing about his lips.

"Twice in one day," he drawled slyly. He glanced towards Carlisle whilst talking to Esme andbroadly grinned. "After three hundred years I'd have to say he hasn't changed a bit. You don't mind if I join you… three centuries is a lot of time to catch up on." He asked rather kindly.

Esme nodded looking towards him. "If there is a seat available?"

"Don't worry, there will be." He answered, approaching the man sitting next to Carlisle, and in an instant knocked his bag off the seat. Carlisle and Esme helped the man gather his belongings.

"I can't believe you did that?" Esme said as soon as the man got settled.

"Of course, it's common courtesy." Carlisle said wondering why Esme was surprised they were helping the man. He felt a small draught as the poor man's things fell again, this time his umbrella dropped on him. He saw Esme's eyes grew wide, in an embarrassed manner.

"Would you mind stopping that?" Esme scolded quietly, appearing to speak to an old woman sitting in front of them.

"I am not making the bags fall over, miss." The woman said insulted as Esme nodded sagely and helped the man pick up his things again.

"It seems someone does not want me sitting there." The man joked as he got off the bus leaving the seat empty. That was when Carlisle felt a strange draught coming through the window next to the vacant seat next to him.

"Now what do you want?" Esme asked in almost a snapping manner.

"I think it would be a wise idea if we get off at the next stop, if that's alright with you." Carlisle asked becoming very worried.

"And do you mind if I go with you?" Thomas asked Esme.

"Sure," Esme answered for the both of them. "I want to see the next stop."

"You can, but I didn't have a very good time." Thomas pointed out to her as Carlisle looked at the brochures.

"The Tower of London?" Carlisle questioned. That would be the last thing he would expect Esme to look forward to seeing. Esme then looked towards the empty seat as if she was waiting for a response.

"It does sound fascinating." Esme had to admit as the bus stopped. Carlisle felt Esme holding his hand tightly and rushed off the bus together. They passed through a brightly lit tower store and out onto a brown stone floor. They walked through a grey tower coming out to a green courtyard surrounding the medieval gray walls. Esme felt a soft wind and jumped slightly, even though she was expecting this. "Why are you here?" she hissed quietly.

"You're the one who wanted to see this." Carlisle said looking over at her.

"And a bright idea that one was," Thomas started. "I remember touring this, created a very big change in my life."

"I thought you said it didn't go well." Esme said confused, Carlisle was even more confused as they came up to the ice cold prison that was now flocked by tourists.

"It didn't," Thomas informed her. "I sort of lost something at the end." He answered pulling his shirt collar. He then went up and patted Carlisle on the shoulder.

"A lot windier than it looks," Carlisle said as Esme watched Thomas shrugged, disappointed. It seemed he was expecting that.

"Yes," Esme agreed as she looked towards her father-in-law, wondering. Esme wanted to know why he was still there, what made him not go to wherever it was he was supposed to go, and what did he have to do with the ghost haunting the hotel room next to theirs neither she nor Carlisle had ever experienced paranormal activity before, which seemed odd, considering Carlisle had been around for centuries.

"Well, here it is." Carlisle said giving Esme a strange look. "Are you sure you want to tour it? A lot of innocent people have died here, Esme."

"Yes. He does have a point, a lot of sad things had happened here, as a matter of fact touring this place was one of the last things I did." He let out a huff.

"You mean?" Esme asked noticing the large scar around his neck and how it formed a perfect circle.

"Yes, I kind of got a splitting headache." Thomas said rather casually, in almost a joking manner.

"You mean you were beheaded?" Esme asked shocked.

"I was what?" Carlisle asked, hearing Esme's outburst.


End file.
